


Sleeping Arrangements

by TennantsLittleKitten



Series: The "Changes" Verse [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, SVU S17x10, Set right after Catfishing Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: Prior to this trip, sleeping arrangements weren't something you'd given much thought. You had been too preoccupied with pre-holiday grading, remembering the presents and packing the bags. But now, the situation poses a bit of a conundrum: one new family member and no extra beds.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Series: The "Changes" Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! If you visit the Carisi's for one holiday, you have to visit the other set of parents for the next. :P  
> Hopefully some wholesome fluff. Christmas 2015 with Sonny.

"So, my mom is a lot like yours. She'll probably smother you in love and food," you warn as the wintery highway passes by.   
  
"I don't mind that," answers Sonny from the driver's seat. Snowflakes collect and melt on the windshield, dispersing the morning light that shines through them. It's Christmas day and the two of you left NYC early to be able to make it upstate in due time.  
  
"My dad on the other hand," you continue, "may look intimidating, but he's actually a big softy. Cries at chick-flicks all the time. Just don't tell him I told you that!"  
  
Sonny lets out a warm chuckle. "Noted!"  
  
Ever since you spent Thanksgiving with the Carisis, you've been excited to bring Sonny home to meet your parents. Not only that, but he also just finished a really tough case, so you hope that getting away from work and having a hardy family meal would do him good.   
  
"You're not nervous, are you?" you ask hesitantly, recalling how anxious you had been on the drive to Staten Island.  
  
"I mean, yeah, but not really. If your folks are anything like you, then I'm guaranteed to be just fine." Sonny smiles reassuringly before shifting his eyes back to the snowy roads.  
  
-x-  
  
"MY BABY!" exclaims your mother as you kick off your boots and step inside the house. You fold your arms around each other and hug. It has been too long since you’ve seen one another in person.  
  
"And you must be Sonny," she adds, waving over your boyfriend.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Mrs. -" but before Sonny has a chance to finish, your mom wraps her arms around him. A low _oof_ escapes his mouth as she squeezes. _Yep, Sonny has officially been adopted into the family._  
  
"I've heard so much about you, so it's wonderful to finally meet you!" Your mother is absolutely bursting with joy.  
  
"Likewise," replies Sonny, flashing one of his infamous smiles.  
  
In the meantime, you give your dad a giant hug, glad to see him too. Then it’s time for introductions. At first your father seems to be sizing up your boyfriend, hardened eyes scanning him over skeptically. Sonny extends his hand, offering a polite " _Nice to meet you, sir_ " but your father hesitates. _C’mon dad_ , you think, flashing him a stern look. Thankfully he accepts Sonny's gesture with a firm handshake.   
  
"My daughter goes on and on about you and how happy she is," he declares and finally allows a smile. A breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding in escapes, puffing out your cheeks. Always attentive, Sonny senses your unease and casts you a loving look, stepping over to slip you under his arm.  
  
After presents and overnight bags are unpacked from the car, the four of you sit down for an early supper. The dining room table is overrun by casserole dishes filled with turkey, dressing, gravy, mashed potatoes and baked carrots; everything that traditionally composes a holiday meal in your household.   
  
Once bellies are plump and full, you all sit around the Christmas tree. Growing up, family Christmas trees were always real spruce and were adorned with old ornaments that had sentimental rather than aesthetic value. And like all Christmases before, this year’s tree gives the living room a wonderful smell, while shiny bulbs twinkle from the colored lights that hang on its branches.  
  
With everyone gathered together, you swap presents. You had debated endlessly with yourself over what to get Sonny. The two of you were only together for about two months. _Was that too soon to be buying expensive or sentimental gifts? Or, since we’re so committed to one another, would it be expected?_ Instead, you listened to your gut and bought something that you sincerely hoped would make Sonny smile.  
  
"What is it, doll?" asks Sonny while tearing at the wrapping paper. _The man has the patience of a five-year old._ You don't answer, but rather just watch while he takes the gift out of the box. "It's a…" Sonny's face softens and he runs his fingers over the material, "a briefcase."   
  
"For when you get that degree and become a lawyer," you elaborate timidly. The item set you back a pretty penny but it was crafted from soft, brown leather and resembled the old style of briefcases from the 50's. You wished that this gift would show Sonny just how much you believe in him.  
  
At first he's silent. He simply looks at you with an unreadable expression. _He doesn't like it. It's too soon for a gift like this_. But then Sonny unleashes a smile so wide that his eyes crinkle at the corners. Your tummy somersaults.   
  
"I love it!" Sonny leans over and pulls you into an embrace. You flush with warmth and nuzzle your nose into the soft juncture of his neck. In fact, you're so caught up in the moment that you forget your parents are sitting one sofa over until a quiet 'aww' resonates from your mother. You pull apart to see a pair of baby blues shining with appreciation.   
  
Sonny then gets up, sock feet padding towards his coat by the door. He reaches into the pocket, pulls something out and quickly returns to his place beside you. He extends his arm, presenting a small box with intricate wrapping. Your breath catches in your throat. _It's jewelry._ Sonny studies you with nervous excitement, coaxing you to open it. When you do, the velvety box reveals a silver pendant on a matching chain. You touch the cool metal delicately with your finger, tracing the outline of an apple. "Yourra teacher," Sonny remarks, his tone turning somewhat shy. "And when you like a teacher, you're supposed ta give 'em an apple."  
  
You feel tears forming in your eyes as his sentiments soak in. "It's beautiful, Sonny." And you mean those words from the bottom of your heart. _It's perfect. He's perfect._ You ask him for help to put it on, moving your hair out of the way. His fingertips tenderly graze along the back of your neck, sending goosebumps across your skin. When the clasp is secured, you release your hair and gently adjust the pendant to the middle of your chest. It means _so much_ and you vow to wear it everyday.   
  
The gift exchange continues a little while longer; your parents even make sure that Sonny has presents under the tree from them. Your mother all the while brings out various baked deserts, continually offering Sonny more food even though his response never wavers from a lighthearted " _I'm stuffed_ ".   
  
There's laughter and stories to go around as afternoon shifts into evening. You share your experiences with Sonny from the past summer and your parents recite snippets from your childhood. Of course, they also provide Sonny with a teasing warning about how nerdy you can be, making you cringe out of embarrassment. Sonny, like the gentleman he is, laughs them all off and reveals a few of his own quirks to even the score.  
  
As the night winds down and eyelids grow heavy, there's a collective decision to turn in. Prior to this trip, sleeping arrangements weren't something you'd given much thought. You had been too preoccupied with pre-holiday grading, remembering the presents and packing the bags. But now, the situation poses a bit of a conundrum: one new family member and no extra beds.   
  
Right away Sonny offers to sleep on the couch. Being that your relationship is still quite new, the two of you have never done the whole sleeping over thing yet. Though uncharted territory, it seems unfair to make Sonny sleep on a lumpy sofa when he'd be driving home the next day.  
  
"No, it's okay," you announce, eyes darting between your parents and Sonny. "You can share my bed."  
  
Your father opens his mouth to protest, but your mother swiftly hits his arm to shut him up. Instead, she hands Sonny the extra pillows in her arms.  
  
"You sure, doll?" Sonny questions, blue eyes seeking yours for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah, we've got a long drive back tomorrow. Need a good night's rest." You smile and rest your hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Sonny would never get fresh with you unless you both were ready. Besides, it _would_ be nice to finally make the dream of falling asleep in his arms a reality…  
  
"Goodnight then, you two," your mother coos. "If you need anything let us know." You give both parents a hug before retreating into your childhood bedroom.   
  
"I'd never try anything. You know that, right?" Sonny blurts as he helps turn down the sheets.   
  
You stop and look at him. "Of course I know that," you reassure. "I trust you and in no way feel pressured. Hope you feel the same."  
  
"I do! I was justa little surprised that you'd offer to share a bed, especially under your folks' roof." He fluffs the pillow and strips off his shirt.

You can't help but stare at his bare chest. That's another first and boy, is it a _good one_. Sonny's not the type who has rippling muscles or bulging pecs. Instead, he's lean and toned in just the right places, which, if you're being honest, is _way_ sexier.   
  
Sonny then pulls a different tee over his head, dragging you back to reality. "My parents have always trusted me," you resume. "All my decisions are my own and they'd never judge me for sharing a bed with my boyfriend. That's the kind of relationship we've always had."  
  
"It's nice," Sonny says simply before crawling under the covers. "My parents weren't quite so trusting." He shrugs. "...But then again we were a strict Catholic household." He pats the mattress beside him and you slip in. "Oohh! Your feet are like ice!" he trills.  
  
You quickly pull your toes away. "Sorry."  
  
"Nuh-no, doll! Lemme warm 'em up," Sonny grins and reaches for your feet with his own. His warmth provides immediate relief. "That better?" he asks.  
  
"Much," you reply.  
  
"Good." He switches off the bedside lamp and snuggles down under the blankets. "'Night."  
  
"'Night," you say. A silence hangs in the darkness for a few moments. "Sonny?" you whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you...uh...Would you...Do you wanna..." you stutter out, but it seems he already understands. An arm snakes around your shoulders pulling you near.   
  
"That okay?" he asks. But rather than answer, you turn your face towards him and place a kiss to his lips. It's warm and soft and tender; unspoken gratitude for the wonderful day you've spent with him. Sonny, responds by kissing you back with a soft hum of pleasure. "I'll take that as a ‘ _yes’_ ," he smirks against your lips.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sonny."  
  
"Merry Christmas," he kisses your forehead and you cuddle into his chest. His arms hold you close as you both fall asleep.   
  
You had always dreamed of how it would feel to be nestled up with Sonny like this, and though you never expected the first cuddle to be in your childhood bed, it was still better than you could have ever imagined. It felt right. Sonny felt like _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> WRITE ABOUT ALL THE HOLIDAYS!


End file.
